


BTS Drabbles

by CasperlikeJ



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTS x Reader, Bangtan/reader - Freeform, Bts/reader - Freeform, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fans, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Romance, any of the boys, bangtan - Freeform, bangtan boys - Freeform, bangtan boys/reader, bts - Freeform, not all happy, not specific, you choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasperlikeJ/pseuds/CasperlikeJ
Summary: Series of drabbles between you and BTS member of choice. Drabbles may or may not be related to each other. Some romantic, some simple friendship, and others just fans.





	1. The Way You Sleep

Y/n always slept one of two ways, curled up in the smallest of balls or spread out in some weird angle across the bed. He was never sure how he’d find her. He wasn’t sure if he would get to just wrap himself around her curled form and cuddle after a long day of practice, or if he would have to attempt to get her to move while listening to her sleepy mumbles about how she was too tired and too comfy before giving up and just laying next to her as best he could. 

Honestly, it never mattered how he found her sleeping, only that he got to come home to her sleeping in _their_ bed.


	2. Missing The Way You Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connected to the "The Way You Sleep". How being on tour makes him miss your sleeping habits.

He had a love-hate relationship with being on tour. He loved performing for fans, and being on stage with his members. ARMY made the long and grueling days worth it. Their love and joy was everything.

Well almost everything, you weren't there, and that's what he hated. He hated not knowing how you were sleeping. He hated the empty bed and the choice being on tour gave him when laying down at night. He just wanted to curl around your sleeping form.

He couldn’t wait to be home, to hold you in his arms again.


	3. Unbothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes anger is all you feel.

You had never dealt well with emotions, _yours or others_. Anger was most prominent. You bit your tongue often, so you wouldn’t lash out. But you wanted to. You so wanted to let others know their stupidity, their childish ways, their wrong doings. You never did, but you wanted to. You strived to be unbothered, but you never were. The slight clenching of your jaw always gave you away. 

So when he came home that night, mad after a long day at practice and having exchanged a number of words with the other members- to you with a clenched jaw. It was explosive. 

You couldn’t tell if that fight would be your first or your last.


	4. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding you can not live unbothered. That all emotions must be present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight reference to Hoseok, still applies to all.

While you had never dealt with emotions well, and often focused on anger; you never wanted to hurt him. 

He was the love of your life. Your joy, your reason for living. His smile was your sun. He was your sunshine. The thing that brightened all the dark days in your life.

You never wanted to hurt him, to lose him. So when that became a possible reality you realized that you could not be _unbothered_. You could not let anger control you. You had to change. You had to deal with all emotions, or your world would no longer have light.


End file.
